Hot Soup
by Caraluna
Summary: LIASON. AU story, Elizabeth is a nurse who finds herself in an unexpected situation. Second part now up. Complete.
1. Part 1

_A/N: I don't know where this came from. It's complete, just two parts. If you like it and want to read the last part you just have to review!!! Hope you like it!_

**Hot Soup**  
  
Cream colored walls surrounded the room. He thank God that they took off his heart monitor, because he couldn't stand the steady bip any longer. He had left ICU with the hopes of getting out of the hospital, but that was out of the question. His two broken rids, his dislocated arm and his snapped knee cap wouldn't allow it. The gunshot wound in his side was healing now and that was the reason he was on recovery in the eight floor at Mercy Hospital.  
  
He was still sleepy, but his stomach was already growling for some food. The moment the Doctor told him he could eat real food he thank his lucky stars. He wasn't one to crave food, but after two weeks without having anything to eat he was ready for a bowl of Ruby's Chilli or a number 3 from the local hangout, Kelly's. Two hours had passed since he was moved and he was surprised that he hadn't had any visitors. He thought that as soon as he was settled in his room Sonny, Carly and the kids would burst into the room. But that didn't happen. He'd being waiting, but there was no sing of any of them. Not even Emily had come by. He knew she was busy, doing her internship at GH, but he had called and left her a message. Something seemed wrong, he was all alone and it bothered him.  
  
What was wrong with him? He liked being alone, it gave him time to think. He hated visitors, those noisy people who seemed to care, but were there actually to gather gossip to spread around. He didn't want to be alone. The silence was too loud and his mind would trailed of to that night. He was tired of replaying it in his mind. The white snow falling slowly over them, the repulsive smell of garbage all around him and the sound of gunshots filled his mind.  
  
_It started out as a routine check of the warehouse perimeter, but he found Roscoe doing his business in the alley that lead to the docks. He was hiding near the trash cans and was about to call for backup when he heard her voice. Courtney came out of the shadows. Jason thought he might be seeing wrong, it couldn't be right. Sonny's sister, his girlfriend, Carly's best friend... why would she be there. Maybe they had kidnaped her. He had to do something, as annoying as the girl could be she didn't deserved to die. He was about to jump one of the guards when he heard her laugh. He looked at the people in the alley and was stunned when he saw Courtney kissing Roscoe on the lips. What the hell? Her words brought him back to reality.  
  
"Everything is going as planned. I have everyone eating out of my hands. Sonny is trying really hard to give me everything I want, the insipid blond is blabbering everything she knows because she finally has a friend who would listen to her bickering and the brain damaged thinks I'm the most wonderful woman to ever walk earth. He's so in love with me he's planning on asking me to marry him. Would you believe it?" They all laughed.  
  
Jason placed a hand on his pocket, where he had the engagement ring for her. He was enraged. How could he not notice before? Her holier than thou attitude, her unexpected visits to the warehouse and the late night calls. But she was wrong he wasn't in love with her... he liked her and she was good in bed but he wasn't in love. After Robin he swore he would never fall in love and that was why Courtney Corinthos was the best thing to happen to him. She wasn't his type at all, she offered him her company and he took, it he was only a man after all. But going as far as to say he loved her was a joke. He was only planning to marry her because of Sonny. They were best friends, brothers and it would have being disrespectful to take Sonny's sister as a bed warmer and not as a wife. He paid attention to the conversation again and froze.  
  
"You're doing a good job. But you have to be careful. We don't want them to realize you're working for us. Do you have the files I asked for?"  
  
"Yes. In there you'll find all the schedules for next month. You can intercept the shipments in Miami and move the drugs with no problem. I have a plan that will take all the Corinthos family out of town."  
  
"Great job, Daisy. So when do I get to enjoy your company in my bed?"  
  
"Soon. We can't risk getting caught. But as soon as my dear brother is in jail, Jason is dead and we are in charge of the territory we can do it every hour of everyday. I really miss you."  
_

After they were gone Jason walked out of his hiding spot and straight into three of Roscoe's men.

* * *

Her soft voice trailed into his dreams. A sweet an melodic voice, slightly out of tone but enchanting none the less. He opened his eyes and found an angel, dress all in white. She was standing at the foot of the bed checking his chart singing in a hush tone some unintelligible tune. He examined her closely. She was small, couldn't be more than 5'2. Her hair was short and gathered at her nape in a ponytail. A misplace lock kept falling to her eyes as she tried to place it behind her ear. She kept writing on the chart before her and hadn't notice he was awake. After a minute she stopped singing and took her bottom lip between her teeth. Jason didn't know why but he felt a jolt of electricity running through him at the sight of the young nurse.  
  
"Is something wrong with me?" He asked with husky voice.  
  
Elizabeth was so caught up in her work that she jumped at the sound of his voice and looked up. The man laying on the bed was now wide awake and his blue eyes were burning a whole in her, waiting for an answer. Was something wrong with him? Not from where she was standing.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that you had this look on your face as if you found something you weren't expecting on the chart."  
  
He waited for an answer but she still kept quiet and looking at him as if he had grown a second head. Elizabeth swallowed and tried to make a coherent thought in her mind.  
  
"No." _Way to go Webber. No, what? The man think there's something wrong with him. Go on._ "You're okay. It's just... I did found something. You were schedule to start eating today. And if this chart is correct they didn't bring you your dinner."  
  
"Well that chart is right."  
  
"You must be famished." The woman was outraged. Who would've forget about feeding a patient? She'll have to talk to the head nurse about that.  
  
"Actually I was. But I guess I fell asleep and it passed."  
  
"It passed? You haven't had any real food for over two weeks and they took off your IV early this morning. It's almost 9 o'clock!"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No is not. The kitchen is closed and so is the cafeteria. I can't let you stay hungry until tomorrow morning when someone would be kind enough to bring you some oatmeal!"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Elizabeth dropped the chart and looked at her watch. "It's almost time for my break. I'll go out and I'll bring you some soup."  
  
"You don't have to. I-"  
  
"If you say you'll be fine one more time I will pound you."  
  
Jason looked at the fire burning in the woman's eyes and smiled. "OK."  
  
"I thought so. You just stay there and I'll be back with your food." She turned and walked out of the room leaving Jason Morgan in a state of amaze.

Two days later, Elizabeth was making her way to the last room of her round, Jason Morgan's room. She stopped in the kitchenette and took the brown bag she had delivered earlier and then continued her way down the hall. If someone would have told her that she would meet Jason Morgan and become his dinner companion during three nights in a row she would have laughed at them. A known mob enforcer and a nurse, bonding over hot soup and a number three from Kelly's was material for a great joke. But as fate will have it, it wasn't a joke. After that first night Elizabeth found herself wanting to know more about the man laying on the bed unable to move his left leg and right arm. They ate and talk rather easily. The conversation flowed and it wasn't weird at all. She learned a bit about him, things like how much he loved to travel and ride his bike. He told her that Emily Quartermaine was his sister. But she already knew that. She and Emily had being friends forever, but surprisingly she had never met him. The witty brunette had found out she was back in town and working at Mercy instead of General Hospital and had being trying to coax her into applying for a transfer. Elizabeth wanted to work at GH, but the place was full of her family's memories and she wanted to start over.  
  
Getting to know Jason Morgan was definitely starting over. She already knew about him though. She knew he had a girlfriend he loved and that she betrayed him and took his son away. The son that wasn't his real son, but who he loved like it was. But that wasn't who he was. The big bad cold hearted enforcer the newspapers wanted everyone to believe he was, was nothing father from the truth. He wasn't a white little lamb, but Elizabeth knew he wasn't the devil incarnate either. She told him that she used to be Emily's best friend and they both joked about being so closed with Emily and never finding out about the other one. She also told him about her grandmother passing away and her living in Bobby's Brownstone before moving to San Diego. She told him about wanting to become an artist, but loving to be able to help people who couldn't take care of themselves. She found out that no one of his family had come to visit. Well, no one from his new family at least. Because she knew for a fact that the Quartermaines weren't his family anymore. He didn't really enjoyed their company, at least not all of them. He told her he missed seeing Lila, his grandmother. She knew Lila Quartermaine, and understood why her grandson had her in such high esteem. The woman was the epitome of generosity and love.  
  
Jason sat up on the bed feeling anxious. She was late and he was afraid she wouldn't come. Why he felt that way he didn't know, but he did. And that wasn't a good thing. No one had that effect on him before, no one besides Robin. He didn't really know why or how, but Elizabeth Webber had managed to make him forget that he was in a hospital and that he hadn't had a visit from the people he thought as family. No one had even called. Not even Courtney. The bitch that had being lying to them for over a year.  
  
Courtney... Her words came back to him then. _"I have a plan that will take all the Corinthos family out of town."  
_  
Panic ran trough him then. What if something happened? What if they are in trouble? That could be the only reason for them to not come see him for three weeks. Jason threw the sheets a side and moved his right leg over the side of the bed. Then he tried to moved his injured leg but it was still sore. He cursed as he tried to stand up. All his weight was in his right leg and when he was about to take a step Elizabeth walked trough the door.  
  
"I have a surprise for you!" She looked up and saw Jason standing up. She hurried and left the bags in the table and walked to where he was. "Jason! What do you think your doing?"  
  
He felt a little dizzy and she wrapped her arm around this waist. He tried to not let all his weight on her, but it was too late, his head was turning and the pain in his leg was too much. Elizabeth walked three steps and sat Jason on the bed. She moved his injured leg up and then the other one. Putting the sheets over him she tried to get a hold of her emotions, but couldn't.  
  
"Are you crazy? Who told you, you could start running laps around the room? Your leg is still sore and your therapy is not finished yet. You could have done some serious damage. What were you thinking? Do you really want to be here another three weeks? I doubt this is your idea of a vacation, is it?"  
  
"I have to get out of here."  
  
"Why? Are we such a bad company?" She said sitting down on the side of the bed.  
  
"This is not about you."  
  
"Then what is it about?"  
  
"My family."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They haven't even called. Something is wrong. I have to find them, help them."  
  
"You're injured Jason. I doubt they are in trouble. But if they were, you couldn't be able to help them. I'm sure they'll understand."  
  
"I can't let anything bad happen to them."  
  
"I understand. But they are not my concern right now, you are. And you're not leaving until the doctor discharge you. Now will you do me a favor." Elizabeth took his callous hands between her soft ones.  
  
He looked at her and found a small twinkle in her dark blue eyes. "What?"  
  
"Would you eat your soup while is hot and then take something so you can relax."  
  
"You mean a sedative. You want to sedate me?"  
  
"It's the only way I can make sure that you're not going to try anything while I'm gone."  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"I'm off duty in two hours and tomorrow is my day off. I'm going to look for your family." She let go of his hands and they both felt the loss.  
  
"You don't have to do that."  
  
"Will you promise that you're going to stay in the hospital until you're discharged?"  
  
"I can't promise that."  
  
"I knew that. That's why I'll go look for them and I'll bring them here so you can see they are okay."  
  
"You'll do that?"  
  
"If that's what it takes for you to stay put and finish your therapy." She stood up, moved and took the food from the bag.  
  
"You don't even know where to look."  
  
"I'll find a way."  
  
He let out a sigh. "Go to Harborview Towers. Penthouse 4. Ask for Sonny or Carly Corinthos. Tell them you have news about Jason Morgan. And if Courtney Corinthos is there don't tell her anything."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at his fast response. He trusted her and that was more than she ever thought she would get from him in such a short time. "I'll do that. Now here eat." She gave him the spoon but he winced as he tried to take the bowl from her.  
  
"You injured your shoulder. I could pound you for that. What are you, stupid? Here. Let me." She sat down next to him again taking the spoon. She started feeding him as he was about to reply to her, shutting him up effectively. A big smile spread on her face as his eyes brighten in surprise.

How she managed to get into this mess was beyond her. She closed her eyes and remembered his blue eyes all bright and scared. That was how. But not even thinking about Jason Morgan's blue eyes will take her out of this one. Sonny Corinthos, the Don himself, was standing behind the wood door. What the hell was she suppose to tell him? Hi my name is Elizabeth Webber and I'm a nurse at Mercy Hospital, I'm here to drag you down there so Jason will stay put while he recovers?  
  
"That sounds good." The very masculine voice of the guard came to wake her up from her reverie.  
  
"What did you say?" Elizabeth turned and faced the blond man standing behind her.  
  
"I said that what you said is exactly what you should say to him. He doesn't know that Jason is hurt. No one knew."  
  
"I said that out loud?"  
  
"Yes, all of it. And don't worry I wont tell anyone you've been thinking about Jason's eyes." The guard mocked her with a grin.  
  
Elizabeth blushed at the comment, but before she could go on the door opened and she was met with Sonny Corinthos face to face.  
  
"Good Afternoon. You can come in now."  
  
Elizabeth walked inside and found a blond woman standing from the couch. The woman eyed her from head to toe and then settled for wrinkling her nose at her as if she were irradiating a weird odor. Elizabeth waited for Mr. Corinthos to close the door, when he did he walked to the mini bar and served a glass of scotch and offered her something to drink.  
  
"No thanks. I'm okay."  
  
"So Miss..."  
  
"Webber. Elizabeth Webber." Elizabeth said extending her hand to the older man. He smiled at her and flashed a set of dimples that almost made her blush again.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Webber."  
  
"Please call me Elizabeth."  
  
"What brings you here, Elizabeth? I don't think we have ever met, have we?"  
  
"No. We haven't. I'm here to give you word from a mutual friend. But I was told to speak with you alone."  
  
"Who do you think you are? This is my house." Moving closer to the petite brunette. "Whatever you have to say to Sonny you can say to me. We don't keep secrets."  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you Mrs. Corinthos? I didn't know and..." Elizabeth tried to explain but the woman tried to keep going at it.  
  
"Well you should have known better."  
  
"That's enough. This is not my wife, this is my sister. Courtney, why don't you go upstairs. This is business and it doesn't concern you. Go call Carly and the kids or something."  
  
"Actually I have something to take care off. I'll be back this afternoon." She moved to Sonny and gave him a kiss in the cheek before she moved pass Elizabeth bumping into her and not even bothering to say sorry. Once the girl was out of the penthouse, Elizabeth looked back at Sonny to find an apologetic smile in place. "You'll have to excuse Courtney. She's going trough a bad time right now."  
  
"It's okay. I didn't mean to be rude to her, but the person who sent me told me to not say anything in front of her."  
  
Sonny frowned and down the rest of the brown liquid in the glass before speaking again. "Who is this mutual friend that sent you here?"  
  
"Jason Morgan."  
  
Emotions flashed trough his face before it became blank once more. "Jason Morgan is not a friend of mine. He's nothing but a traitor."  
  
It was Elizabeth's turn to frown now. "What do you mean? Look I don't know what you think happen to him, but he needs your help..."  
  
"With what? Spending all the money he embezzled from me?" Sonny yelled at the young woman.  
  
Elizabeth winced and tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible. "No. You're wrong. He's hurt."  
  
"No darling I'm hurt. I took him under my wind. I taught him honor, loyalty and respect and he broke all of those things. He stole from me and ran like a coward."  
  
"Look you have to listen to me..."  
  
"No honey. You listen to me. I don't want to know anything about that man. So you can take your cute little face and leave."  
  
"I can't believe he's so worried about you when you're nothing more than a self-centered asshole."  
  
"How dare you? You don't know a thing about me."  
  
"And it seems that you don't know a thing about Jason. While you're here spilling accusations at him, he's lying in a recovery room in Mercy Hospital."  
  
"He's what?"  
  
"You heard me. He was beaten and shot to the chest. He has two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a snapped kneecap. He was in ICU for two weeks, and ever since he was moved to his room he hasn't done anything but worry about you and your family. Enough to send a stranger to look for you. But it was his bad, and mine, to think that the Almighty Sonny Corinthos would actually care bout someone else but himself. Excuse me."  
  
Elizabeth moved and was half way to the door when Sonny spoke. "Why hasn't anybody contacted me?"  
  
She turned and face the man who was looking down at the floor. "What did you say?"  
  
"If all that is true, then why hasn't anyone contacted me?"  
  
"He called you, and his sister but no one has come to see him. I have no idea why. But I'm doing it now. I hope you believe me, he really needs you right now. Have a nice day Mr. Corinthos."  
  
Elizabeth opened the door and left without ever looking back. Sonny stood silent for a minute before calling for Francis. Why haven't anybody found Jason, if he was just down at GH? Why did his contacts told him they saw Jason in Colombia last week and there were two new transactions made by him in the Cayman Islands? Something was wrong and he was going to figure it out. 

It was almost two o'clock when Elizabeth found the courage to walk into Jason's room. How could she tell him that everybody thought he was a thief and a liar. How could she tell him that his best friend his family didn't gave a damn. She made her way quietly inside to find him asleep. She moved the chair closer to his bed and sat down. She trailed her fingers from his sun kissed hair to his strong jaw and down his arm. He was truly the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was also the strongest, but for some strange reason she thought he might not be able to deal with the outcome of her visit to Harborview towers. Sonny Corinthos was sure that Jason had betrayed him, and right now Elizabeth was worried about what kind of action he'll make to retaliate.  
  
He didn't know how, but he knew she was back the minute she walked trough the door. Her sweet smell had filled the air and all of the sudden he felt calmed and content. There was something about her that made him feel at ease, even if he was in a place he hated. He kept his eyes close a little longer and then he felt her soft hands caress his hair. He enjoyed the feel of her hands a bit longer before opening his eyes. Her fingers intertwined with his.  
  
She saw his eyes fluttered open and a soft smile appeared on her face. "Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself.."  
  
"How did you sleep?"  
  
"Too much. You friend gave me enough sedative to sleep an elephant."  
  
"Good. You were a bit agitated."  
  
"Agitated? Me? No Webber, you must have confused me with some other patient."  
  
"Well Mr. Morgan, you were the only patient I was with last night."  
  
"That's what all the nurses say."  
  
"All the nurses? I thought I was the only nurse that had dinner dates with you."  
  
He eyed her with an amuse twinkle in his eyes. Was she jealous? Did he like that she was jealous?  
  
Elizabeth tried to talk but, her voice didn't came out. A light crimson flare came up to her cheeks and he enjoyed every minute of her discomfort.  
  
"I- I- I didn't mean that I w- was, that w- we were..."  
  
"It's okay. You are the only nurse I have late night dinner dates with. Well besides Harriet that is."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at him and look down. "Harriet is something else. I wouldn't dare compare to dear Harriet."  
  
When she didn't look back up he tighten his hold on her hand making her aware of the close contact. Their hands were still joined and at the realization her cheeks reddened even more. She tried to move her hand but he tighten the grip.  
  
"Did you bring me soup?"  
  
"And the appetite returns. I knew you'll end up liking my soup." She smiled and looked at him to find him looking back at her.  
  
"The soup is not the only thing I like about you."  
  
Elizabeth dropped his hand and stood up. She started to look everywhere but at the gorgeous man laying on the bed. She fidgeted with the hem of her blouse and placed a lock of hair out of her face.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yeah." She looked up and settled her eyes in a point above his head.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? I'm fine. Great. I was just going to get you your soup. I'll be right back." She turned and walked away before he was able to say another word.  
  
He laughed softly and allowed himself to turn a little red. What was it about Elizabeth Webber that had him hooked? After the first time they met she was able to make him open up more than anyone else. Many have tried, but only the beautiful brunette had managed to make Jason Morgan talk about his life, fears and needs. He also enjoyed flirting with her. He didn't remember being a teenager, but he was sure that this was what a crush felt like. If someone ever heard him say that, big bad mob enforcer Jason 'The Borg' Morgan had a crush on his nurse, he would be in a lot of trouble. He closed his eyes and smiled again.  
  
The elevator doors opened in the eighth floor. A man dressed in black walked out and straight to the nurses station. He found a young red head and an older white hair woman. He stood a minute listening to end of their conversation.  
  
"She's been visiting him every night."  
  
"She's not visiting him, Fran. She's just keeping him company. He's been here close to a month and no one has come to see him."  
  
"Yeah and the fact that his drop dead gorgeous has nothing to do with it? Give me a break, Harriet."  
  
"Listen don't start rumors about Elizabeth and Mr. Morgan. She can have serious problems." The older woman finished and walked away with two charts, leaving the younger nurse standing in front of the computer.  
  
The man cleared his troat and the woman looked up and seized him from head to toe. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I was looking for a friend of mine, Mr. Jason Morgan. Can you inform me about his condition?"  
  
"Finally! I was beginning to wonder if he had any friends at all. His condition has stabilized. He was in pretty bad shape when he came in. We did emergency surgery and he was in ICU for two weeks. He's in recovery now. His room is down the hall if you want to see him."  
  
"No is okay. I don't have time to go in now. But I'll be back later. What's his room number?"  
  
"809."  
  
"Thank you, you were really helpful. Have a nice day."  
  
"You too."  
  
The mysterious man walked back to the elevator, while the nurse stared shamelessly at him. The elevator doors opened to reveal Elizabeth holding a small brown bag in her hands. The man smiled at her and she walked out with a slight unease. She looked back at the elevator as the doors closed. There was something about that man that disturbed her.  
  
Once inside the elevator the man took out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number. "Yes. You were right. He's alive. At Mercy Hospital. There's something more... she's with him. What do you want me to do? Okay I understand."


	2. Part 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you liked this story. I lost the original story shortly after posting the first part so I had to re-write it. I changed the ending so I hope you guys are not disappointed with this one. I'll love to know what you think of this, so please review. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Hot Soup:: Part 2**

Emily Quartermaine was about to fall asleep on her own two feet. She had to pull a double shift at the hospital and then an emergency call kept her at the hospital for a full 48 hours. She was ready to take a warm bath and settle nicely in her soft bed for the rest of the day and night. She opened the door to her apartment and threw her bag on the couch. She left the keys on the coffee table and was about to walk to the master bedroom when the red blinking light on the answering machine caught her eyes. No! She wasn't ready to run out again. She needed sleep and she was going to get it even if it was the last thing she did. She looked at the answering machine again and walked away.  
  
Jason was sitting on the chair looking out of the window. He had a view of the garden and had being watching the kids playing with their parents. It was hard to tell who were the patients and who were the visitors. He left out a loud sigh and put his hand under his jaw and closed his eyes. He imagined he was playing catch with Michael in the park or splashing around on the pool. He missed his Buddy and even if it pained him to admitted he missed Carly too. Things weren't good. As soon as he didn't come home the other night Carly would've been looking for him everywhere. She wouldn't stop until she found him dead or alive. And here he was at the other side of town and no one had managed to find him? Something was definitely wrong.  
  
She had being standing there for a couple of minutes before she knocked on the door. What was wrong with her? She met him four days ago and he was a patient, she shouldn't be feeling like that for him, but she couldn't help it either. She had walked out with every intention of not coming back, but then she passed the cafeteria and remembered he was hungry. She couldn't let him starve to dead. She raised her hands and knocked. His masculine voice trailed out and made her shuddered with anticipation. What was wrong with her?  
  
"Come in."  
  
Elizabeth made her way inside and made sure the door was left ajar before looking at the bed. Her eyes opened wide when she didn't find them there.  
  
"Over here." He said as he looked back out the window.  
  
Elizabeth looked surprised. "You're up! Does this mean your feeling better?"  
  
He couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "I'm feeling better. As soon as you left, one of the male nurses came and asked me if I wanted to sit. I told him I wanted to leave but he said that wasn't possible so he help me up and in this oh so comfortable chair."  
  
She smiled at his sarcastic comment. "I'm glad you're more animated than before." A slight red took over her cheeks at the mention of earlier, but she kept her cool. "You look a lot better."  
  
"Well I also washed up. Can't you tell?"  
  
"Oh so that is what's different! I though it was your clothes." She said with a sarcastic tone, like the one he'd used before and looked at his blue robe.  
  
"I would have, but I don't have anything else."  
  
"Why didn't you say something? I could have bought something for you."  
  
"Nah, is OK. You've done enough already. You've made me company and feed me gallons of soup."  
  
"Talking of soup. Here. Eat before it gets cold." She moved the table in front of him and placed the white foam bowl in front of him.  
  
"What no help?" He asked with a teasing smile.  
  
"You seem to be feeling a lot better. Try by yourself. We'll see if you really need help."  
  
He took the spoon and started the soup. She smiled at his wrinkled nose at the taste of the vegetable soup. After a while he stopped and looked at her looking at him.  
  
"Need help?" "No. I'm okay. I was just wondering... did you find Sonny?"  
  
"Oh that. I-" She stood up and started to pace around the room her hand placing a piece of stranded hair behind her ear.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I went to Harborview Towers. I met Sonny Corinthos."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And I met his sister..."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure? You didn't tell her I sent you, did you?"  
  
"No! You asked me not to tell her and I didn't. I waited for her to leave. And then I told Sonny."  
  
"Would you cut to the chase. What did he say? Is he coming?"  
  
"I don't think so. Look, I don't know what kind of business you two share and I really don't want to... but he said you betrayed him. He thinks you embezzled money and left town."  
  
Jason almost choked on his soup at the news. "He what?"  
  
She made her way inside the abandoned warehouse without looking around for unsuspecting witnesses. Once she was inside, the man hiding in the alley took out his cell phone. "You won't believe who just walked inside the warehouse. Where are you? OK. I'm on my way."  
  
Twenty minutes later Francis and Max were standing in front of Sonny and about to tell him the news.  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"Jason is in Mercy Hospital. He has being there for almost a month. He was in really bad shape but it seems like he's in recovery now. In a couple of days he might be discharge."  
  
"That can't be. My contact in South America said he was in Ecuador three days ago."  
  
"Well whoever was in Ecuador it wasn't Jason Morgan."  
  
"You saw him?"  
  
"Not really, but I talked to a nurse. I also overheard a conversation about him and Elizabeth Webber. She works there."  
  
"She came here earlier. I don't know what to believe. Someone is lying to me."  
  
"And I think I know who." Max put his two cents in, knowing that his boss wouldn't like what he had to say.  
  
"What are you doing here Max? I thought you were in night watch. Roscoe knows something is wrong with the organization and he's being planning something."  
  
"I know. I think that he's being planning something since before Jason disappeared."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well. I've being following Roscoe for the last two weeks and he's being really messy on his dealings. Using the docks for his meetings, throwing information about the Five Families like candy and seeing people who's in our circle."  
  
"What people?"  
  
"I was outside the warehouse outside Pier 34. I was about to leave when I heard footsteps. I thought it might be someone important, an informant or a dealer. So I hid behind a column and..."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"I don't think you'll like what I have to say, but I'm going to say it anyway. It was a woman, your sister."  
  
"Holly shit!" Said Francis, as he heard his friend named the only person Sonny had trusted ever since 'Jason's betrayal'.  
  
"You made a mistake."  
  
"No I didn't. I know her. I've guarded her myself and besides there's evidence."  
  
"What do you mean evidence?"  
  
"The mics inside the warehouse recorded a very interesting conversation between Courtney and Roscoe."  
  
"I don't believe it. There's no way that my own sister will betray me like that."  
  
"You had no trouble believing Jason betrayed you."  
  
The door knock interrupted before Sonny got a chance to protest. Trent walked inside with a small cassette player.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but I got this here as soon as I could. They already left the warehouse Adam is following Miss. Corinthos."  
  
"Thanks Trent." "If you need anything else, you know were to find me." He nodded to the three men before excusing himself.  
  
"Sonny, I know this is hard for you, but you have to listen to this."  
  
"Turn it on already." Francis pushed play and moved a step away as the voices started to flood the apartment.  
  
"Van, do you have the money?"  
  
"Yes. It's..."  
  
"Hi, honey. I'm home!"  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you."  
  
"Are you really this stupid?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, what the hell are you doing? Your dear brother could have a guard outside this place right now. We can't risk getting caught. Not yet."  
  
"It's okay, honey. Sonny thinks that Jason is the mole. I've being leaving trails that lead only to him and Roberto have being doing a great job giving Shorty the 'evidence'. He thinks Jason is in Ecuador somewhere."  
  
"Still, you're suppose to be on your way to the Island with your dear sister-in-law."  
  
"I leave tomorrow."  
  
"Why did you came?"  
  
"Oh I almost forgot. There was this girl at the penthouse today. I kinda think she knows something about Jason."  
  
"A girl. What did she say?"  
  
"I don't know they kinda threw me out before I got a chance to snoop."  
  
"Did you at least get a name?"  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth Wallace....no wait that's not it. Elizabeth Wester? I know, Webber. Elizabeth Webber."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. I'll take care of her. Now go back to your brother and start playing nice."  
  
"Not yet. I still have to go buy some things for my trip."  
  
"Whatever. Just remember to stay away."  
  
"I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
The three men in the living room were quiet for a long time after the cassette had turned off. Max and Francis were looking at Sonny's back. In one brisk movement he took the machine and tossed it to the wall above the fireplace successfully breaking it into a million pieces. The guards didn't even flinch at the action.  
  
"Max call Adam and tell him to bring Courtney home and help her with her bags. She has to be on a flight to the Island today. Then call of the search for Jason. Tell everybody that we are done with him. We still don't know if there's any more informants."  
  
"Yes, Sir." The guard walked away without another word.  
  
"Francis call Johnny and tell him to bring the car around."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
It was past 6 o'clock in the afternoon when the knock in the door came. It couldn't be possible. She wasn't ready to see anybody just yet. Maybe if she ignored it they would go away. Not such luck. The knock came again and again. Bloody hell.  
  
Elizabeth hesitated after the third knock. Maybe she wasn't home. Then she heard the grunt and the footsteps on the wood floor. A moment later a very disheveled Emily appeared on the door. Her hair was all over her face and she was wearing flannel pj's. Elizabeth smiled, the one in the door was a far cry from the well put together Dr. Emily Quartermaine.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Emily. Sorry to disturb you, but it's kind of important."  
  
"Elizabeth?" Emily moved her hair from her face to reveal her big brown eyes. "What are you doing here? What happened?"  
  
"Jason send me."  
  
"Jason? As in my brother Jason? How do you know him?"  
  
"It all started with a bowl of hot soup... it's a long story. Do you mind if I come in?"  
  
"No. Not at all. Come inside."  
  
After an hour and half and six cups of hot chocolate, they where on their way to Mercy Hospital. Elizabeth had told Emily everything Jason told her to. Now they just had to put the plan in motion.  
  
Fran was standing in the nurse's station when the elevator doors opened. Three men dressed in black suites came out of the cart. She was astonished at their well built bodies and sex appeal. The one walking in front was kind of short, but the two men walking behind him were gorgeous. She recognized one of them as the man that had asked for Jason Morgan earlier. They didn't stop for directions so she turned her attention at the old paper she was reading. When she turned the page she saw the photo of one of the man that had just walked down the hall. Holly smokes! How could she forget that face.  
  
Jason was already dressed in the scrubs and white shoes and walking down the hall towards his room when he heard footsteps. The nearest door was the janitor's closet so he moved quickly and got inside. As he closed the door he heard the men walk by. He left the door ajar so he could see who it was, but the only thing he could make out through the small opening was black suites. They had come for him.  
  
The three men walked into the room and found it empty. No sign of any patient or nurse inside. The two guards drew out their weapons and inspected the place. Under the bed, inside the closet and the bathroom, it was empty. There was no sign of Jason Morgan anywhere. They moved to where their boss was waiting and tucked their weapons in their place.  
  
"There's no one here, sir."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"What if they found him?"  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Let's go."  
  
Jason heard the footsteps again but this time they were retreating. He let out a breath and waited until the footsteps were completely gone.  
  
They got into the left elevator as the right one was opening. Emily and Elizabeth walked out of the cart and saw the redhead nurse staring at the elevator door.  
  
"Fran, what's wrong?"  
  
"Who would have thought that Sonny Corinthos and his lackeys were such hunks in real life?"  
  
"Who?" Emily asked surprised at the turn of events.  
  
"Sonny Corinthos. You know, the mob boss."  
  
"You mean Sonny Corinthos was here?"  
  
"What are you two deaf or something? They just went into that elevator." "Jason..." Elizabeth desperation was evident.  
  
"Go look for him I'll talk to the doctor and finish the paper work."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She found herself walking faster and faster, the click of her boots marking her pace on the linoleum floor. What if something happened to him? No. She wouldn't think about that. He was safe. He had to be.  
  
Before another thought crossed her mind she was grabbed from the back and a hand gripped her mouth shut. Slowly she was pulled inside a room. She was trying to fight her aggressor, moving her body frantically and small rambles were coming from her mouth.  
  
"Don't be afraid. It's me." He said with a warm and caring voice.  
  
He turned her so she was facing him. Her eyes locked with his, blue on blue. The eyes she had being thinking about non-stop for the last five days were shining down on her. She looked around and found that they were inside the janitor's closet. A very small closet. Almost not big enough for the two of them. All of the sudden he realized how small the closet was. His body was pressed against her, her chest pounding uncontrollably against his and left hand braced on the door over her head. They were so close, her breathing was still roughed and her eyes were dancing over every feature of his face. Before he could say something she took her bottom lip between her teeth. He dropped his face closer to hers and took in her appearance. Her hair was lose around her face, her cheeks were pink and her lips were glossy. At that moment the thought hit him hard on the stomach, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he wanted to kiss her. He moved his head an inch closer.  
  
She was speechless, for the first time Elizabeth Webber was speechless. He was leaning so close, they were touching from their feet up to their upper bodies. She could feel his heart beat, or was it hers, that was going a mile a minute. His eyes had become a darker kind of blue, like the color of the sky before a storm. His purely male scent was invading her senses. When he inched closer, her eyes fluttered shot by their own accord. As her eyes closed he needed no more invitation, his left hand went to her neck and as he made his was to her mouth... they started to fall.  
  
It all happened quickly. Neither of them knew what was happening until the loud thud and the heavy crash took their breath away. The floor was cold and the unexpected weight took all her air out of her lungs. Jason tried to steady his weight with his arms but ended up hurting his right shoulder as it gave and sent him on top of her once again.  
  
A loud groan brought him back to reality as he opened his eyes to find Elizabeth laying under him. Her hair was spread around the tiles, her face was red, her arms were over her head and her eyes were bright with surprise. Was this what it was like to fall in love? Literally.  
  
A loud voice broke the spell. "What the hell? How did you two get in there?"  
  
"Are you alright?" Jason asked a very baffled Elizabeth.  
  
She only moved her head in affirmation.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. "I- c-can't b-breathe-e." She managed to say, but she was smiling softly.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. Here let me..." He tried to stand but with his right arm hurting like hell and his left leg all bandaged he could hardly make it halfway up.  
  
"Need a little help?" The janitor standing over them asked at the same time he moved to help Jason up.  
  
Once the young man was on his own two feet and supporting himself on the wall it was time to help the young woman. The janitor helped her and once she was up he saw her more clearly. "Ms. Webber? Is that you?"  
  
Elizabeth took a couple of deep breaths before she turned her attention to the older man standing between her and Jason. "Yes. It's me Bernie." She slid her hand over her hair, taking it of her face.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"You covered that already, Bernie. We got stuck inside. Thanks for taking us out." She moved towards Jason and looked straight to shoulder. She couldn't really look at him after what happened, or almost happened for that matter. "You hurt your shoulder. Let's go I'll check your stitches too."  
  
He just nodded and stretched his left arm over her shoulders and she wrapped her arm over his waist.  
  
Courtney Corinthos walked inside the penthouse to find it empty. She was happy that she didn't have to play adoring sister for a while. She dropped her bags on the couch and move to take a drink from Sonny's mini bar. She poured an inch of vodka on a glass and drank while looking through the folders in his desk. She walked to the fireplace. Looking at the pictures that adorned the mantle, she picked up the one from the first Christmas she spend as a legitimate Corinthos. She traced a finger over the smile on Mike's face. He was standing behind the couch where Sonny and her self were sitting. Carly was sitting besides Sonny and Michael was on her lap while Jason was standing by Carly's side. What a crook of a family, she thought. Her dear father was a drunk that never gave a damn about neither of his kids. He had abandoned Sonny when he was a kid and Courtney was never even a blip on his radar. Sonny was a mob enforcer with a Christian liability. He thought he could pay his debts to God by giving money to the local church. Carly was a whore dressed in designer clothes. She had slept with Sonny to get back at Jason and it backfired when she got pregnant with Sonny's child. The little pest Michael was so annoying! She was completely sure that he was going to be sent to boarding school as soon as he was old enough not to pee on his bed. And last but not least Jason Morgan, the brain damaged heir to the Quartermaine fortune turned mob enforcer. Her family. She threw the picture frame against the wall and it chattered in small pieces.  
  
If they only knew how much she hated them all. Mike was never there for her, but he was always there for her corrupt brother. Carly had managed to be saved from a life at a brothel by her own knight in bulletproof limousine. And Jason was adopted into the family, treated like he could walk on water. Well she was there to show everybody he couldn't. She was there to finish with the facade of perfect little mob family and to let them know she wasn't the stupid air head they thought she was. She wanted vengeance and she was going to get it even if it was the last thing she did. And Roscoe, was just the tool she needed to accomplish her plan.  
  
Sonny walked out of the elevator at the top floor of Harborview towers to find Adam standing at his door.  
  
"Is she inside?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Fifteen minutes."  
  
"Noticed anything strange?"  
  
"Just a loud chatter, as if a glass break or something."  
  
"OK. Call Peter and tell him to bring the limo around we're going to take Courtney to the airport in twenty minutes."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Sonny walked in and found the livingroom empty. He walked to the couch and noticed the glass pieces and the picture on the floor. He shook his head and knelt to pick it up. Looking at the smiles on each of their faces he couldn't help but wander what had gone wrong. When Mike came and told him he had a sister he didn't want to believe it at first. But once he did background checks and met Courtney he was sure she was his sister. He brought her home from Atlantic City and gave her everything she was always deprived of and more. After all she was his baby sister. At the end he ended up believing in her over the one person that has always being loyal, the man he thought of as a brother. Jason Morgan could never betray his loyalty, but when his own sister brought the evidence he couldn't doubt her. And now what? Now here he was with a broken family and broken trust. She was going to pay for what she did. But he had to find Jason and make things right first.  
  
The bubbly blond came bouncing down the stairs and almost into her brother's arms before he took a step back.  
  
"Sonny, your home! What's wrong? You seem preoccupied."  
  
"It's nothing." He moved to the desk and gave her his back.  
  
"This is about business, isn't it? Is it Jason? Did you find him?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Sonny, I think I've proved myself to you by letting you know that my own boyfriend was betraying you. I think that you can talk to me without any worries. I'm your sister."  
  
Sonny grimaced at her shameless plug. Putting his concern face back in place he turned and walked to her.  
  
"You're right Courtney. I know that I can trust you. Jason has contacted me."  
  
Courtney's eyes widen in surprise. "He what? When? How?"  
  
"Today. He called me. I don't understand what has gotten into him. He wants to make a move against me. He admitted he took the money."  
  
"That can't be J-Jason is not..."  
  
"He's not what, Courtney?"  
  
"Capable of such disrespect."  
  
"Well he did. He's in South America. But that its not what worries me. He said he was going to get me where it hurt the most. My family."  
  
"No. Jason couldn't ..."  
  
"He could and he will. That's why we can't lose time. I have to take you to the Island immediately."  
  
"No!"  
  
"What do you mean no?"  
  
"I won't run from him. I'm not afraid of what he thinks he can do."  
  
"Well, I won't risk it. You are too important for me. Adam! Get in here."  
  
The door opened to reveal the young guard. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Would you please escort Courtney to the airport."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"No. But Sonny, I'm not ready yet. I have a couple of phone calls to make and my bags are still half packed..."  
  
"Don't worry about anything. I'll make sure your bags are done properly and don't worry about your phone calls you can make them on the plane. Take care and I'll see you when all of this is over."  
  
The guard took Courtney by her elbow and almost dragged her out of the penthouse. The door closed and Sonny was left alone once again. One out of the race and two to go, he thought. But first he had to find Jason.  
  
Jason, Emily and Elizabeth rode in silence until they arrived to their destination. Once Emily parked her car at Jake's, she and Elizabeth made sure that Jason was out of the car safely. They walked inside the rundown bar and found a man sitting in a table in the back. The man nodded to them and they walked to where he was. After a brief comment he gave Jason and envelope, Jason gave him the money and he left.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Emily asked her brother.  
  
"I don't have a choice."  
  
"Everyone has a choice, Jason. Stay." Elizabeth tried to keep her emotions from her voice but it was almost impossible. "I can't stay, even if I wanted to. There's a lot of people looking for me. I don't want to put neither one of you in the middle of a war."  
  
"But where are you going to go?"  
  
"I don't know." A small man came in the door and nodded to Jason from his post. "That's my signal. It's time." He stood up and Elizabeth and Emily followed his lead.  
  
"Are you sure this people are trustworthy?" Emily asked worried.  
  
"I can trust them."  
  
They walked to the back door of the bar. He stopped and turned towards Emily.  
  
"Take care." She hugged him careful not to hurt him. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too."  
  
"Would you keep in touch. To know your alright."  
  
"Em, you know I can't do that."  
  
"You can't blame a girl for trying." She let go of him and took a step back. He looked around his sister and saw the petite brunette that had captured his heart, her big blue eyes full of unshed tears. God could she look anymore beautiful? with her lips in a small pout. He shook his head and extended his hand to her. She took his hand timidly and he pulled her close to him.  
  
"I don't know what I would have done without you."  
  
His words made her breath hitched. "I didn't do anything."  
  
"You helped me, no question asked. You worried about me and you..."  
  
"... fed you gallons of soup." They finished together and a small smile appeared in his face.  
  
"You're never going to eat soup again are you?" She asked with a smile that didn't quite reached her eyes.  
  
"Yes I will. When I come back I'm going to ask a certain nurse to dinner and I'm going to make her eat a gallon of vegetable soup."  
  
"I'll make sure Harriet is ready for you, then."  
  
He took his left arm and grabbed her by the waist pulling her flush against him.  
  
"I wasn't talking about Harriet."  
  
"Good."  
  
They stared at each other for a minute, then he moved his hand to cup her face. Slowly he dropped his head a little and she bit her bottom lip slowly. He watched her nervously and inched closer. Her eyes fluttered close and he needed no more invitation. His lips grazed hers slightly. The kiss was slow and sweet. And way to short for both of them. Before he could really taste all she had to offer he heard the man calling to him.  
  
"It's time."  
  
They didn't broke the contact immediately. His hand trailed her face and tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked at him a tear rolling down her cheek. He dried it with his thumb and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'll come back. I promise."  
  
He let her go and turned away. Her hand found his wrist, she stopped him and he turned around. "Be careful."  
  
He nodded. "Good bye."  
  
"No. I'll see you later."  
  
He walked to the black van that was waiting for him. She touched her lips as the car speed down the street and sighed. Once it was out of sight, Elizabeth turned and saw Emily standing on the doorway. She was crying and smiling at the same time. Emily walked towards her. They hugged and Elizabeth knew everything was going to be okay.  
  
**The End **


End file.
